


My Lost Girl

by TheChesCat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: M'Baku found a lost girl. Mind void of memories, afraid and alone.Who knew the Great Ape had a soft spot?





	1. Nightmares

_“He’s got the Vibranium! Don't let him near the castle!”_

_“Get the princesses up to the Queen! NOW!” The shouts echoed through the lab, there were explosions shook the walls as Klau blew his way through the mountain towards escaping… following the rails, tunnels, and paths up to the lab. “Your majesties! We have to leave-”_

_“Well, aren't you a pretty one, you’re comin’ too!”_

_It all felt like slow motion. I couldn't move. I simply stood there as I was tossed over a shoulder. I watched the guard scramble and scatter to dispatch the dozens come to raid us, spread too thinly to help..._

“Verona. Verona! Wake up, you’re dreaming. For Hanuman’s sake, wake up!” The hand that shook my shoulders started to tap my cheek, nudging me out of the fantasy. Leaning over me, a rather tall man, bearded and um.. shirtless with me in a bed, once he saw my eyes open and gazing up to him, he simply caged me in under him with his arms. “Easy girl. It must have been an involved dream, you-”

I pushed him off of me as hard as I could, scrambling out of the sheets, nearly falling onto the floor until I gathered my feet under me. He looked just as shocked as me for a moment, but relaxed again. Even smiled at me, laughing in fact!

“What's so funny? Who even are you?” I simply felt offended. Though, looking down over myself, I seemed to have the shirt he was missing. “Are we… did we.. where even-”

“Come and sit before you fall again.” He said, patting the space I left. But, I didn't move. I was frozen, shivering… why was it so cold? “I will get up and move you if you do not come, girl. Come and sit, cover up and I will answer you.”

“But I-”

“What did I just say? Sit.” He repeated himself. The tone left little wiggle room. So, slowly I returned to the bedside, climbing onto it again and tucking my legs under the covers. He laid a hand on my shoulder, nudging me down further, to lay in my place as he pulled the covers up further over me. “That’s better, is it not?”

“Who are you?” I asked again, my voice shrunk to a whisper, frightened… so many questions.

“M’Baku. And you are Verona.” Verona.. me. “You are home, do not be afraid. You are safe here.” He pushed himself down to lay beside me again, leaving room between us.

“Home…” The chill felt unnatural between us for a moment, looking around the room, stone and wood set into the mountainside, a fire giving us warmth. “But why… I do not remember. I cannot-”

“What do you last remember?”

“I… I don't know. Fear. Running. I can't tell where. It was cold. Snow?” I tried to piece together the scraps of senses I felt, but nothing came of it.

“Good. Snow is home. Do you remember anything else?”

“Ice. I was freezing. And it hurt.”

“Yes, you were injured. But you are better now.” He soothed, reaching over to stroke my head. The touch felt familiar and soothing, but still foreign. “Still missing a few pieces, but you are getting better.”

“Are we…”

“You are my responsibility while you get better. You stay with me until you can be on your own again.” His fingers trailed down my cheek, brushing away a tear from my eye.

“Why can't I think of this? Why can't I remember? Nothing makes-”

“Easy, girl. Breathe.” He interrupted again. “Do not fall again. Just know you are home, safe and sound. Rest now, it is still late.”

“But-” I started to protest again, to ask more questions, but he reached over me and pulled me close to him by my waist. He tucked me against his chest, pulling the blanket up to my neck.

“Rest, my lost girl, you have been found. Sleep now.” M’Baku rested his chin on my head, holding me secure. “Tomorrow we can talk.” His certainty was reassuring.

“May I ask one more thing?” I whispered against his chest, though the drawls of sleep started to tug me down.

“What is it?”

“How long have I been here?” I could feel his breath pause for a moment, maybe I asked the right question.

“Since the day you were born.” Was I all got from the man. “Sleep, my Verona.”

 


	2. News over tea

[M’Baku]

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

  
“What is it?” I called, the woman beside me shifting as the knocking stirred her too from sleep. I held her tighter, letting her nestle closer to me. The door opened, the medicine woman came in, tea in hand so warm that I could see it steaming.

“How is she, my King?” She asked, setting the cup down on Verona’s bedside table.

“She is not well. Sleeping less these days, lost more than usual.” I started to sit up, gently guiding my woman to rest against my lap. “9 years and still having the same nightmares.”

“That is to be expected. She is a broken one, maybe never to be fixed.” The medicine woman said. “But you seem to be doing well in keeping her steady.” I looked down, stroking a hand over her head.

“She has been easier to calm when she starts to fear since she started staying with me. That is true. But-”

“My King!” My right hand man burst in, much to my annoyance as my girl startles awake at the outburst. I immediately hold her close, her shaking overtaking. Loudness seemed to still scare her, though so much time had passed. I guided her up, moving her to sit in my lap.

“Nadoku, you better have a good reason for entering as such.” I warn, stroking over my girl’s shoulder.

  
“King T’Chaka... “ He caught of his breath from apparently rushing here, it must have been big. “An explosion. He’s dead. T’Challa will be succeeding him in a week’s time.” I stiffened.

“Are you sure?” I demanded.

“T’Challa is on his way back. He will take the throne the day after he returns.” He glanced to Verona, who by now was staring at him. I waved him off, the medicine woman following and leaving us alone.

“Are you alright, my lost girl?” I asked quietly, letting her sit up. She leaned over and took the cup of tea left for her, drinking it without question. I guess she’s not forgetting as much as I thought. Routines have done well with her.

“Who is T’Challa? Have I met him?” I chuckled, of course that’s what she chooses to question.

“No. Not since before you were born. And you probably never will, since you will be staying here.” I nudged her off of my lap, letting me stand from the bed.

“Why? I mean… why must I stay? Are you going to see him?” She knelt on the bed, the cup resting in her hands.

“Are you going to question if I say yes?” I ask back, taking her cheek in hand, guiding her to look up to me. “You are so full of questions, yet still so empty.”

“I… I don't know anything. Only feel. And… that name makes me feel something. Worried? Afraid? Lonely...” She replied, sitting up on her knees to get closer to eye level with me. “I just want to see the man connected to it. Maybe he has answers to-”

“But what about my name? M’Baku. What do you feel when you hear it?” I lower my voice, to the whisper that she’s heard for years now. Her eyes glistened, a tear running down her cheek. “Speak.”

“Trust. Home.” The clatter of the cup hitting the floor made her jump, but I keep her eyes on me.

“What else?”

“Lost… but you found me. You saved me from… something.” She finished, and I smiled.

“You trust me because I found you and brought you home. I protect you, my lost girl.” I reaffirmed, watching her tear up more, and I wipe away the stray drops with my thumb. “Shh… do not cry. You are safe. You are home, do not fall again. I have you.”

“Why am I lost?” She asks, her voice small, timid as she wraps her arms around me.

“Because the ones who lost you could not keep you safe. But here, you are found and you are home. Which is why you should stay here.” I stroked her head gently, letting her calm slowly.

“Yes, M’Baku. I'm sorry.” She lifts her head to look up at me, but I just shake my head.

“Do not apologize. But it is time to get up. Get dressed, I have things to attend to and you will-”

“Stay by your side.” She finished. There was a beat or so of silence before she realized what she did. “I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you.” But, I only laughed, much to her distaste. “Why must you always laugh at me?”

“You say you know nothing, yet you know where you belong. Just earlier this morning, you forgot my name. Yet, your place is second nature to you.” She beamed at me, probably glad that she hasn't forgotten as much as she thought. I returned the expression, knowing better. “Go get dressed." As she stepped out, Nadoku stepped back in, glancing to the woman as she passed.

“You are not seriously considering taking her are you?” He cautioned, but I just scoffed. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Oh great. Just what we need. T’Challa on our backs because we have his sister.”

“It will not be a worry. She is too far gone, and only firmly knows of home here. Even if he did object, she will not go with him. She needs me.” I was confident in that. This morning even proved that. She’s dependent on me.

“Alright, but if this goes belly up, you owe me. I’ll bring her home at any sign of a problem.” Nadoku bowed out, leaving me to dress alone. I shook my head, nothing could happen. Nothing T’Challa could do to take her away.

 

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm smitten by M'Baku and I'm not even sorry. This will be the first of many things involving him.


	3. Challenge day

[Verona]

“Why must I be bound?” I asked. It would be an obvious question for anyone. He wound the rope around my wrists again, leaving plenty of excess to act as a lead for the travel over. “I know not to stray far, I need to stay close.”

“Because you will not be able to stay close to me when we visit the Golden tribe. Nadoku will hold you until I come back for you. He will keep you close.” He tied a loop between my wrists to fashion them into cuffs, not so tight that they were uncomfortable, but enough to where I’d not be easily freed unless it was intentional. It has been a few days since Nadoku told us about King T’Chaka, I think. Time is odd like that, it just… skips ahead.    
  
“I thought you did not want me to go, you always want me to remain here and wait with the medicine woman.” When his eyes flicked up to meet mine, I instantly shut up. He never really liked when I noted how he changes his mind.

  
“Did you ever consider that you’ve been on this mountain for almost a decade and it might be a good time now, since you have been much improved, you should go see the land a bit more. Wakanda is actually beautiful in the sun and the planes. I think you’ll enjoy the waterfall.” He cupped my cheek, letting my hands fall in front of me. The way he looks down to me, how he touches me so lightly like I was a fragile ice strand. “If you do wish to stay, you may. But I would like this chance to bring my lost girl out with me.”   
  
“Yes, M’Baku…” I replied. He kissed my head, that signature smirk on his lips as he looks back down at me. 

“You are beautiful, my Verona, and you trust me so well. Just know, if things get too much for you there, Nadoku can take you back at your request. There will be many people there, and it will be loud. I do not want you to stay longer than you feel you can. Do you understand?” He lifted my head higher, looking over my full attire. It was something traditional to the tribe, furs and thick wool, though my midriff and legs were still mostly uncovered. Probably because we were travelling somewhere warm. A proud smile formed, like I was his greatest prize. “I want the best for my things. The best for my lost girl.”   
  
“Why do you call me lost when I am found?” I frown slightly, but that simple question seemed to only make his smile grow. He doesn’t answer me, instead he simply kisses my forehead again, stroking my twisted hair, his hand trailing down to y cheek again.

“One day, maybe. When you've completed a new puzzle in your head, and few pieces are missing, you will learn. For now, come. It is almost time to go.” He took the rope like a lead and we set off. He had his paint on, as did all of his guard, including Nadoku. It was a long walk, but the as the temperature shifted to a warm glow that matched the sun, I felt like I missed this kind of simmering warmth that laid over the land. I basked in it, the sun washing over me and welcoming me like an old friend. I wanted to lay in the fields we passed, just feel the grass on my skin…    
  
Before the sun was at its highest, we reached a cave and stopped. I guess we were here, and by the way M’Baku pulled me roughly towards him, we were not here on a pleasure trip. He looked down at me intently, tilting my head up with his free hand on my chin. His eyes seemed slightly sad, but intent on remembering every feature.    
  
“Whatever happens today, you are my lost girl, and you will be my flower until your last petal falls.” He whispered, leaning down to my level. This… shift in attitude from him knocked the wind out of my lungs as his lips barely brushed against mine. “I’m grateful to have seen you bloom… so beautiful and vibrant, even if you are empty. I had hoped I could fill you, and I still might, but for now… I will live with this.” I never understood what he meant when he spoke like this, but any questions I could have had were silenced with his lips on mine. It was bruising, demanding, suffocating. I was frozen in place, but my lips moved with his sharply, following every movement, like a mirror without seeing. The most I could do was rest my hands against his chest, my arms crushed between us as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pinning me to him. I couldn’t help the sounds that left me as he claimed my lips with his, and I felt such joy and something… something else.    
  
“Baku…” I whispered, his breath hot on my face when he paused. He opened his eyes, meeting mine.    
  
“Verona.” He echoed, holding me tighter still as he pressed another kiss to my lips, much gentler than the first. It was enough to bring tears to my eyes, it was like he was trying to savour it, savour me.   
  
“M’Baku, it is time.” Nadoku interrupted and M’Baku pulled away from me again. He released my waist, his fingers lingering on my chin before disappearing.    
  
“You know what to do.” He said, handing my lead to Nadoku, taking his mask in exchange. His eyes lingered on me as he put the mask on, the Ape hiding his features. He signaled to the guard, and they began down the tunnel, his gaze only leaving me as he went to follow. Nadoku kept up behind us a bit behind, but we still followed through. The tunnel opened up to a waterfall, hundreds of people stood watching the pool at the bottom, and there he was. T’Challa.    
  


This was a duel...   
  
\---------------------

The duel felt like it went on for an eternity. Nadoku held my waist to keep my back as T’Challa broke M’Baku’s mask, both of them bloodied and aching. The spears closed in around them until they were at the edge of the waterfall.   
  
“Let me GO, NADOKU!” I screamed, watching as T’Challa pinned M’Baku at the edge, moments from ending the duel.    
  
“Stop it, Verona, enough! Nothing you can do can affect this. It’s either death or yield, he knows that! Don’t make me take you back now.” Nadoku warned, nearly lifting me from my feet to move me back into the tunnel.   
  
“Yield, M’Baku. Please!! YIELD!!” I cried, struggling to be heard.  But, I heard murmurs and such rise as my voice echoed from the cave. Moments passed before M’Baku untangled from T’Challa, both clearly exhausted and turning my way. T’Challa’s eyes widened, staring dead at me. M’Baku seemed to have noticed, as through his dazed state, he signaled to Nadoku, who subsequently scooped me up onto his shoulder.    
  
“Okoye!” T’Challa’s voice rang out, and Nadoku took off as quickly as he could. 

“Oh, I knew it was a bad idea bringing you…” He muttered, “But does M’Baku ever listen to me? Of course not.” I watched as T’Challa’s guard, chased after us. “That son of an antelope is going to be the death of me.”   
  
“Halt!” The leader, Okoye I think, yelled as they neared, splitting up to surround us. Nadoku removed me from his shoulder, letting me stand in the grass and pulled my back to his chest, holding a knife to my neck.    
  
“N-Nadoku-”   
  


“Not now, Verona.” He hushed me, glaring at Okoye.   
  
“Hand over the Princess and we will let you walk.” Okoye demanded, the guard surrounding us, spears pointed dead at us…

 

...Princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't what I had intended, but this isn't going to be the only M'Baku (or even Black Panther Universe) story I'm doing! Soooooooooo yea!


	4. Where is Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... someone has explaining to do.

[M’Baku]

For Hanuman’s sake…

By the time my men and I, as well as T’Challa and his little following, make it to where Nadoku and Verona were surrounded, it was clear there was going to be some explaining to do. Explaining I had rather not to dealt with in this manner, but we’ll take the situations as they come.

“I said, release the Princess!” The circle began to close around them, their gazes trained on Nadoku rather than Verona, who looked more confused than terrified. Honestly, everyone around here seemed more than confused.

“How about,” I started as best I could. “We all go to the castle and talk this out. You’re scaring her and I would highly recommend against forcing her.”   
  
“I will  gladly take her back to the castle, but I do not see why you should come, M’Baku.” T’Challa shot at me, stepping forward to break the circle so he could pass through towards my lost girl. “She needs to come home.”

“Then why would I go to the castle?” Verona spoke up, “My home is in the mountains.” The look on T’Challa’s face was priceless. Everyone seemed shocked at my girl’s words. I was proud of her, standing her ground though she didn’t know any better.

“So, shall we talk?” I reiterated, a bit smug.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Ahh.. off with you.” I shooed off one of Shuri’s assistants who saw to my wounds, though the poking and prodding were unnecessary. I disliked their technology as it was, and I  certainly did not need it now. The lab was vile, no matter how advanced it was.   
  
“Explain.” T’Challa was seated across from me, being seen to similarly, though putting up less of a fuss.   
  
“There is little to say, past that the girl is not who you see her as-”   
  
“What did you do to her, then? I am very sure I would recognize my own sister, no matter how long has passed. So truly explain why she believes her home is in Jabariland.” He snapped, flexing frustratedly.

“Easy, wildcat. I did nothing but help her. She was stumbling in the snow, alone and injured. A patrol brought her in for healing. She is physically alright, but her mind never made a true recovery.” I said simply as if it was obvious. Past the King, I saw Shuri worry over Verona, but struggling to get my girl to be still for the prodding as well. She seemed uneasy about all of this, staring around the room like it was a dream. “She was lost, so I gave her a home.”  
  
“She… never made it out of Wakanda. Of course. We could never find her in America. We never would. But why did you never bring her back here? You clearly know who she is. Why would you keep her from her true home? Fill her with false senses of where she is from.” He posed the question as if I was the villain here.   
  
“I did to her what one does for any stray. She was too weak, too fragile to travel, and she needed the grounding of a home. In my care, she has bloomed beautifully. She did not need the stress of the life you live. A dove of ice must be handled with care.”   
  
“Care that you assumed you are fit to give her. If you had brought her here as soon as you found her, we could have healed her fully, properly. She would have her memories and a proper family! She is of royal blood, she deserves to live where she is cared for!” He stood, pushing aside the aide to approach me, his neck bulging with his apparent anger.

“And she is cared for!!” I stood as well, towering over the supposed king. “Look at her! She is well fed, healed, and safe. She is clothed, with a trusted company, and you want to tear her from that all because you couldn’t find her in a place Wakanda abandoned centuries ago.” I spat, keeping my voice low. “So you can explain to her how the ones who lost her could not find her until she was laid in their laps like an offering. No. You do not get to keep her. She will be walking out of this castle with me and coming to the home that has protected her for a decade.” T’Challa’s eyes burned into mine, almost telling me that he should have tossed me over the waterfall during the duel.

“Shuri, bring her here.” He called, keeping his eyes on me. I glanced, seeing Shuri try to take her hand, but Verona kept to herself. Good girl. When they were close enough, T’Challa stepped back from me to look at her. The wool and fur looked good on her, in my opinion, but he looked dissatisfied. “What is your name?”

“Verona. And you are T’Challa?” She said, staring at him with just as much curiosity.

“That I am. How do you know this?”

“Nadoku mentioned that Prince T’Challa would take the throne with the passing of the King. And Shuri told me about you as well… that you are my.. Brother, as she is my sister.” Verona continued.

“That is correct. Do you feel this is true, what she’s told you? That we are your family and this is your home?” I watched on, letting T’Challa ask, though the recollection flashing in her eyes pained me. 

“It… What she says matches the dreams that I had, but I do not feel this is home. I do not feel safe here. Bad things have happened here.This is where I was lost. I do not wish to stay here.” She said, clear as day. The tension eased from me. She’d fight to stay with me as well.  
  
“Because you are my sister, that means you are a princess as well. Your home is here, so you should remain here with us where we can see you are alright.” T’Challa tried, but Verona was having none of it.   
  
“My home is where M’Baku says, in the mountains. From when I was born, I was there. I wish to remain there with him.” She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to challenge her word.

“And what has he done for you that makes you wish to remain there? Hm?” T’Challa returned the look… it was like a mirror. Clearly cut from the same cloth. But at the thought of his question, her eyes softened and turned to me.  
  
“He loves me. He is rough and a bit of a brute, yes, but he… he has kept me close and well cared for personally. He has been wonderful. And though he’s never outright said such, his actions said otherwise.” My eyes widened, as did T’Challa’s and Shuri’s. Well. This was certainly a turn. “And I love him the same. I feel that is true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm already writing another one... oops. o.o


End file.
